Clothing such as t-shirts with messages printed on them are very common. The printed messages may be, for example, ideological, social or political statements, catchy phrases to draw attention, motivational statements, or proverbs. Further, the printed messages may help persons to express their feelings, their mood, their identity, or their membership to a group. A printed message may become too often used, uninteresting, or obsolete with time and the person may want clothing having a message that suits a different or current situation.
In the prior art, the use of detachable and rearrangeable insignia that include alphabets, pictures, symbols, and the like enables the person to create and display a desired message on the clothing, and vary the message with time. In the prior art, the insignia contains a hook portion on its back portion and a printed area on its front portion. The clothing includes a loop portion. The insignia are attached to the clothing using a hook-and-loop fastener system.
However, prior art clothing with detachable insignia suffer from many limitations. For example, the loop portion is less soft and less flexible as compared to fabric of the clothing. Also, the loop portion does not blend easily with the fabric of the clothing, thereby making the clothing less comfortable to wear and less appealing to sight. Additionally, the loop portion is sewn onto the fabric of the clothing with simple stitching causing the loop portion to display stiff and pointed edges that are both uncomfortable and unsightly. And, the loop portion becomes susceptible to breaking due to the repeated application and removal of the insignia. Further, the ink of the printed area on the front portion of the insignia can rub off or fade over time with repeated use.
Thus, there is need for an improved article of clothing with detachable symbols.